


Inevitable

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depressed Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Loop, Not Really Character Death, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: During a certain battle, Adora dies, Catra can not take it. She tries to kill herself only to wake up 3 months before the incident, no one knows what happens in the future but her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 210





	1. It’s all wrong..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is definitely gonna make you spill tears, so grab your napkins, kiddies!

Her ears ring, there’s screaming...it hurts. Where was she again? Was she still alive? The noises made her believe so, there was so much going on, she can barely see through the smog of the battlefield. The screaming stops and lowers at some point and completely ceases. She coughs wetly, she does her best not to breathe in the chemicals. Multiple defective Horde machinery had blown up when she and Adora were fighting. 

She tries to move her limb to no avail, Catra’s arm thuds back to the ground. There’s blood...too much, she looks over and sees her...Adora. But she’s not moving- she’s not breathing. Catra’s world seems to stop, she didn’t want to believe Adora was dead, but Adora was there and she wasn’t moving. Catra attempts to crawl, her muscles shrieking with every motion, “Adora?”. Catra almost threw up at the scene...Adora was beheaded from the impact. Adora’s eye’s were open, they weren’t the lively bluebell color they used to be...now they were just dull. Blood seeped from Adora’s head and her mouth hanged open.   
  


Catra screamed, her vocal chords bleeding. Tears mixed with her blood, and it burned her skin. Catra cried out and held Adora’s head close, she never got to say goodbye. She never got to say sorry. She never got to hug her like this and now it’s all she has. Catra croaks, she whispers unintelligibly, Adora was really gone..Adora remembers her as the villain in the story...Adora remembers the Catra who pulled the lever, the Catra that hated her...and now she can never tell her she loves her. Her eyes shrink with her newfound realization..she loves her, and now she’ll never know. Catra grasped at Adora’s head, her clawed fingers threading through the sandy hair, pretending like she was hugging her, she chanted quietly “I love you, please don’t leave me Adora, please, Adora I love you, stay, please, stay.”.   
  


She doesn’t know how much time had passed, she could hear buzzing around her ears. Catra lowered Adora’s head...flies had already started to gather around her. How long had she been out? It couldn’t have been too long...if she had woken up earlier, could she have saved Adora? She took a glance around, tears blurring her sight...it wasn’t only Adora who died. It was everyone, she was the only one who survived because she was close to She-Ra. The dead bodies arrayed, appendages scattered. If she was the only one who survived that meant that Adora as She-Ra had protected her..she remembers. Adora stepped in front of her, she remembers the blast and the way Adora’s head had flown off.   
  


She panics, her body trembling with every breath. Her eyes well up with tears again, she looked to her clawed hands. One of her claws were completely gone, leaving behind bloodied damp skin. Her fingers on her left hand were broken, she cried. She crawled to Adora’s body, she placed Adora’s head to it’s rightful place, she laid beside Adora. She whimpered, and whispered as if she were talking to Adora. She placed a hand on Adora’s chest. She raised her claw to her neck, and she killed herself.   
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catra gasps as she awakes, her chest heaving with sobs. She looks to her hands...one of her claws, like before, we’re still gone. All of a sudden her door opens, “Hey Wildcat! We’re supposed to be leaving in about-“, Scorpia notices Catra’s fearful state and becomes worried. “You ok, Catra? I brought you lemongrass tea, if that’ll make you feel better.”. Catra couldn’t speak, the memory of Scorpia lying limp in the ground seeped into her mind. But here she was, alive and healthy as ever, had what happened only been a dream? “W-Where am I?”, Catra asks, shakily. Scorpia fears of amnesia, “Oh no! Do you have amnesia? I’ll go get a doctor, They’ll know-“.   
  


Catra stops Scorpia, “No, Scorpia, wait-...what today is it?”. Scorpia sighs, relieved, “Glad to know you still know my name! It’s the 11th!”. Catra goes deeper into thought, still today, “Of what month?”. Scorpia smiles as if everything were ok, “September! Anything else wildcat?”. September...the battle that killed them all happened in November. Something wasn’t right. “Hey, not to be rude or anything, but what happened to your claws and fingers?”, Scorpia asks cautiously. Catra didn’t respond, she only stared out into space.   
  


3 months back...she killed herself and now she’s back 3 months. “Scorpia, what was the last battle you remember?”, Scorpia places a claw on her chin, thinking. “Well, the last one I remember was when we were in the Crimson Waste, then we met Double Trouble. And they disguised as you and fought Adora-“. Catra leaps forward, “Adora’s alive?”. Scorpia is taken aback, Catra was no doubt acting strange, “Um..yes? We’re actually tracking her right now, well, her sword! That’s also actually why I came here?”.   
  


Catra remembers this mission, she remembers what happens, she remembers it all. She remembers that Kyle drops a load of cargo during gathering, Lonnie berates him by saying, “Really, Kyle?”, and Rogelio reports to her around 5 am, hours before the battle at Elberon begins. She remembers this. But it’s different, Scorpia doesn’t come into her room like this. It was because she overslept.   
  


Catra stands, her legs give out, Scorpia yelps, “Woah! Are you ok, Catra?”. Catra doesn’t respond, her eyes unfocused. Catra seemed different. Catra looks at herself in the mirror, her eyes widen as she could feel tears brimming her eyes. Her face was no longer bloodied, flies didn’t bite at her skin and fur, she looked...normal. 

They were on their way to Elberon, Catra didn’t care about anything, she just wanted to see Adora.. wanted to hug her and apologize.   
  


.

.

.

.

This time, they didn’t kidnap the townspeople, but they did manage to corner She-Ra and Bow. Catra couldn’t bring herself to see Adora again, and she couldn’t give out commands, giving that job to Scorpia, but she forced herself to at least see Adora. Catra made herself visible and Adora glared at her angrily, but all Catra could see was her severed head. Memories flashed into her mind, she could see Bow’s decapitated legs. They don’t know what happens in the future, but Catra does. She can’t take it. “No more games, Catra. This ends now.”. Adora brings her sword towards Catra, but Catra doesn’t seem to move. She cries, Adora stops, confused.   
  


Much to her surprise, Catra hugs her. Adora, out of shock, de-transforms. “Catra? What are you doing?”, Adora asks coldly. Catra’s breathing is uneven, tears flow from her face, “You were dead, I saw it happen. They all were, but you’re here, you’re here, you’re here, please stay, don’t go again,-“. Adora couldn’t understand what Catra was saying, so she pushed Catra off of her. Catra looks up to Adora, Adora towers over her, glaring at her, “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but it’s not gonna work!”. Catra continues to cry hysterically, “Y-you died, in November. Three months after this-“.   
  


Adora almost thought Catra had gone insane, from the way she cried out every word, that or she was a really good actor. Without a second thought, she raised Catra from her collar and pinned her to the wall. “Stop it, Catra! I’m not falling for any of this-“, Adora’s words blanked out in Catra’s mind. The memory of She-Ra’s or Adora’s head flying off her body came back, so did everything else. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew it wasn’t a dream. But she wanted it all to end, she brought her claw to her neck and took a swipe, Adora couldn’t stop her, “Catra, NO!”.   
  


.

.

.

.

.  
  


.

.

Catra wakes up again, on the same position, same bed. She sat up quickly, she looks to the clock..5 am. She jumped out of bed and checked the calander, frantically.   
  


SEPTEMBER 11TH: BATTLE OF ELBERON - 4PM 

She was back to the same day...she looks at herself in the mirror. She still looked normal, she got changed mindlessly and walked out of her room. She looks around, Scorpia bumps into her, “Oh-, Hey Wildcat! Boy am I glad you’re up! You see, Rogelio was actually looking for you, but since he couldn’t find you he tried giving his report to me! Like, I was so honored, but I couldn’t understand him, you k-..”. Scorpia notices Catra’s state.   
  


Catra seemed to stare at nothing, eyes blank, mouth closed. Her arms just hung from her body. It was as if Catra were a doll...a puppet. “Catra?”, Scorpia ponders. Catra nods and makes her way...somewhere...maybe the roof? She doesn’t know. She thinks she’s gone crazy, she thinks she’s dead, she thinks everything happening to her is a sick game with no end. Catra quickly figured out that it will all restart if she kills herself, she’ll be forced to watch Adora die, over and over again. Unless she can find a way to convince Adora that she wasn’t lying, and prevent it from happening. And she has 3 months to do so.   
  


If she fails, she kills herself and it starts again... She won’t let Adora die, not again, not before she can tell her everything she needs to. She wont allow it, as of now, she could care less about the Horde. She knows what happens in the future, and she’s the only one who does. And her pain is the only thing that can guide her.   
  


Cadets, soldiers, they all walk around like it’s just another day. Just another day.


	2. Is this real?...

Adora stretches, her arms sore from training. Even someone as big as She-Ra can still get sore! When Adora does battle simulations, similar to those in the horde, she always thinks about Catra. She thinks about the good Catra...not Catra as she is now. Catra was smart, funny, always knew how to break the tension, she was...Catra. Now Catra was power hungry, cold, and cruel. She always wondered what happened to her, why Catra had changed so much, did something happen? Should she care? Probably not... it’s hard to let Catra go, but it’s the right thing to do.   
  


She grabs her towel and dries her face off, the sweat already making it’s way down to her shirt. Instinctively, she touches her neck, feeling strange. She brushed it off as being sore, it’s been a little over a month since the Horde last attacked big. The last time was in September, it was October now and she hasn’t seen Catra since Elberon. Her eyebrows furrow, she thinks, ‘She’s probably planning something big...would a infiltration of the Fright Zone do any good?’. Her thoughts are cut short when she realizes the meeting she has in a few minutes.   
  


She goes to grab a quick shower, once freeing herself from the bondage of her clothes. There’s scars everywhere on her, she turns around to look at her back, 2 sets of 4 long lines of scratches, all parallel. ‘Catra..’, Adora scoffs at the memory. She remembers driving Catra, who was attached to her back, all the way to the Rocky Mountain after Catra clawed her. Only 5 more minutes until the meeting, she stops reminiscing and lets the warm water soothe her aches. Adora can’t help but wonder where Catra was as of now, she wondered if Catra ever thought of her too...

The thoughts left sooner than they came.

.

.

.

.

.

.

October...

Catra felt as if she were going insane...Adora’s and everyone else’s death would happen next month, she’s done what she could to change that. All the while though, she didn’t know exactly what to change. Catra has tried confronting Adora, she doesn’t know why or how the machines were defective, and Hordak would kill her if she ever tried to stop him from sending them out...and she’s tried. Catra has lost hope, but she keeps going, she keeps trying because a part of her believes that something could change if she just keeps going.   
  


The days don’t feel like days, hours feel like seconds, and nights feel like a memory. She walks around aimlessly, she can’t hear the meaningless conversations cadets share day to day, she knows what they’re saying anyways. Her feet pad on the floor, the floor is warmer than anything, despite it’s rough exterior. She catches a rough edge of metal on her foot, she stops. Blood trickles down...she feels something. It was a different kind of pain, she found it enticing. She stomped her foot on the sharp edge again, more pain, she does it again and again. Her pupils dilating and smoothing down, her whole body contorting as she continued her onslaught at her own body. She stops, and lets her self fall to the ground.   
  


She looks up to the green ceiling, the lights binding her, keeping her captive. She cries as she laughs, she was all alone. And it wouldn’t matter if anyone saw the blood or how crazy she looked, no one would remember it with a swipe of a claw. Her heterochromatic eyes, no longer vibrant, were left with no light, no soul.. She’ll be stuck reliving these three months, trying to change the future, but this is the only moment she can have to herself. She lets herself drown in her own blood and tears, not realizing she was smiling for the first time.   
  


It wasn’t a smile of happiness, no. It was a smile of ‘I feel a different kind of pain, and it’s addicting’. She watched Adora die around 20 to 35 times already, to everyone else it’s only been a month or so...for Catra it’s been 1,220 days...3 years for her. She’s seen everything, she’s tried everything, but she won’t stop, she couldn’t. Every time she’s confronted Adora, it would always end horribly. Does Adora even want to see her? Does Adora even listen? Does Adora care? Would Adora love her back?  
  


Love...does it even exist anymore?   
  


Is this real?...

.

.

.

.

Back in Brightmoon, The Princess Alliance came to an agreement, all were in favor to Adora’s plan. They were to infiltrate the Fright Zone, October 21. Their plan was to capture both Catra and Hordak, destroy their weapons and drive out the cadets and soldiers. They’d steer clear of the nursery, Perfuma would get the children to safety due to her caring nature. The plan was set, tomorrow they’d turn the tide of the war. 


	3. Why is this happening to me?...

One by one, soldiers fall as they’ve been outnumbered by the Princesses. Adora could feel her stomach doing flips...she’s going to have to capture Catra. She doesn’t think she’s ready, every thought makes her want to hide under her blanket, there were a lot of ‘what ifs’..It was usually the Horde who struck first, Brightmoon leading an attack was rare. Especially one this direct. 

  
  


As the other Princesses went their way to do their missions, Adora carefully advanced towards the throne room. She knew Catra would be there. Waiting with a smug expression, taunting her until she lost it. It’s what Catra did, and Adora wouldn’t take it anymore.  
  


.

.

.

Catra has prayed to the heavens to which ever god was out there, she’s cried out on her knees. Then she would wonder if she were in hell, and Satan himself was toying around with her.   
  


Then no god would be able to save her from this never ending tophet. This was worse than hell...it was reality. Catra goes through the flames for Adora, she burns her skin for Adora, and she endures it only to see that it was for nothing. And only to find herself going through those flames once more because she can’t accept Reality. One thought always made it’s way into her mind.   
  


‘Why is this happening to me?’

.

.

.

.

”Catra!”.

.

Catra stood still, she didn’t meet Adora’s eyes. Tears threatened to spill, “Surrender yourself peacefully...I’m no longer holding back, Catra. You make your choice, if you don’t give me any trouble you’ll be sent to Brightmoon’s prison with no scars, if you don’t, I won’t hesitate to force you. Do you understand? ”, Adora stated firmly. Catra forced herself to meet Adora’s eyes, “It wouldn’t matter in the end..”. Adora lowers her sword a bit in confusion,

“I’ve seen this more times than I can remember. Yet, I remember everything too well.”.

Adora stares, mouth agape. The simple face expression sends chills down Catra’s spine.

“You don’t remember the last time this happened, do you? This is the 611th time I’ve seen this. Every October 21st, you’ll come into this throne room. You find me and either you capture me or you don’t.”

Adora speaks up, “S-“,

Catra finishes her sentence, with a hint of sorrow, “Stop wasting time, Catra.”.

Adora takes a step back, lowering her sword. It was exactly what she was going to say...She quickly regains her tough structure, she pushes Catra away with a yell.   
  


“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I won’t play along to whatever sick joke this is.”. 

Catra placed a badly injured hand on Adora’s wrist, touching Adora after 3 years of watching her die...

Catra speaks slowly.

“It doesn’t matter what I do, it never did. I tried to change everything that’s happened, but no one cares, no one listens. ”.   
  


Adora listens, her eyebrows furrow. Then...Catra breaks down..her voice frantic and trembly, Adora backs away. Catra sobs, her tears flowing. Her throat is dry and her chest churns, she knew Adora wouldn’t believe her. 

”..But I-I’m so tired, and no one understands how I feel.”

Every moment of Adora dying flashes through her eyes, she knew she’d cry the moment she tried confronting Adora. Catra had stopped screaming at the sight, but her tears never ran out. No matter how much she did when it happened.

”Everyone lives like nothing’s wrong, but everything is so..so wrong. I don’t know what to do anymore...I...”.

Catra’s distressed breathing...her tears have stopped. Her eyes drooped...Adora wouldn’t listen, so what she says next wouldn’t matter...but she still tries.

“Don’t go to Elberon. Something goes wrong and it ends with everyone dead but me. I’d kill myself and relive the three months before your death... On November 11th, at 4:28:08, you’ll be decapitated.”.

Adora’s eye’s shrink at the vulgar ‘description’. 

Catra laughs bitterly, “I don’t know why I still try...you wouldn’t listen to me even if I sent a letter. You must think I’m crazy...”

Catra’s botched hand shakes against her last remaining grip on Adora’s wrist. Adora pulls her hand away, leaving Catra’s hand to shakily and slowly drop to the ground. 

A vine shoots through the air, wrapping itself around Catra’s frail body. She doesn’t flinch or try to attack, she just looks at the ground. Adora felt her heart tug at seeing Catra the way she was...but she didn’t believe her.

  
  
The Princesses and Bow all run up to Adora, and they celebrate a little. Bow reliefs, “We weren’t able to capture Hordak, but now that we’ve got Catra, that’s a huge win! Glimmer’ll be happy that the plan was a success!”.   
  
  


Adora smiles at the mention of Glimmer, “Should I call her?”. Bow takes out his tracker pad and hands it to Adora, “I’ll be talking to her over here, do what you can to make sure Catra doesn’t try to escape. She’d do anything to get what she wants.”. Adora walks forwards, contacting Glimmer. 

Perfuma drags the vine holding Catra closer. “Stand, Horde Scum!”, Yelled out Frosta. Catra does nothing to resist, she just complies to it all. They all leave the Fright Zone, having captured the co-ruler of the Horde..

.

.

.

.

.

Catra is locked away...no one believes her.


	4. The reason behind it all...

Catra’s eyes dusted from being open for so long. She could hear the regular bird chirping it’s song into her ear, the hushed conversations of the soldiers guarding her, and the occasional ‘Adora hate talk’. Adora still loathed her, but she couldn’t care anymore. She just wanted Adora to stay alive, and if that meant that Adora despised her the whole time she was, then so be it. The door creaks open, there stands Castaspella, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and...Shadow Weaver.   
  


Something was wrong.

Shadow Weaver never appeared in her other timelines. Catra began to tremble, this wasn’t right. It was only supposed to be Castaspella, Adora, Glimmer and Bow. What has changed?  
  


Glimmer speaks up with bitterness, “Interrogation will begin in the courtroom in an hour. You better not think about lying, you will be put under a truth spell. There you will tell us the Horde’s motivations and then yours.”. 

They all take their leave, except Shadow Weaver. No one seemed to notice nor address Shadow Weaver...Shadow Weaver sneaks closer.   
  


They make eye contact, Catra’s eyes burned from how hard it was to stare at the woman who ruined her. Shadow Weaver started, “You’re not from this time, are you?”. Catra gasps slightly, but doesn’t falter, “W-what are you-“. Shadow Weaver glares and it stabs daggers into her soul, “It’s not going to work, Catra. Adora will die, it’s her destiny. It’s the way things are and will always end, no matter what you do to try and change it. I thought you could, but you’re still the weak incompetent child I knew before.”.   
  


The pieces seemed to click into Catra’s mind.   
  


”You did this to me..”. Shadow Weaver steps back and looks down, Catra begins to breathe heavily. Shadow Weaver raises her head to meet Catra’s eyes, “I will leave you to sulk...there’s no point in sending you back anyways.”. Shadow Weaver slithers away, the last shred of her robe leaving her sight. Catra snivels...it was all real. All of it, the witch had used her. For 3 years...3 fucking years. Catra swiped at the comforter, knocking all of it’s contents off. 

Catra grasps at her hair and claws her scalp, she paces as she begins to breath heavily once more. Her eyes dart around the room, her vision darkening. Catra’s scream catches at her throat as she falls to her knees and punches the ground repeatedly, all that comes out are cries.

Her voice breaks as she covers her ears from the ringing. She screams and throws herself back, feeling restrained. She continues to contort on the ground as she cries out. She brings her claws from her scalp to her cheeks and begins clawing furiously, not too hard to shed blood, but enough to leave marks. She continued to scream and cry until exhaustion took over and let her tears lull her to sleep. 

.

.

.

.

Adora paces in the war room. The princesses spoke to one another, addressing the situation with Catra and how they should go about it. Only about a few minutes left until interrogation.   
  


Perfuma speaks with a bit of confusion and sympathy, “Did anyone notice that Catra wasn’t all...fangs and claws?”. Everyone goes into thought, “Yeah, she kinda bummed me out”, added Mermista. The talk of Catra went down as other topics were brought up, but Adora didn’t stop thinking about Catra. She was acting strange, and all that talk of time and reliving made her believe that Catra had actually lost it.   
  


Well...they’d see if Catra story checked out soon.   
  


.

.

.

.

Catra laid on the ground, awake. Her throat ached from the strained use and crying, but she felt that her pain was more than a sore throat, so it wouldn’t matter if she just let it be. The last sliver of hope that was hidden deep, deep, deep inside her had been broken. Adora was going to die, and this time she would stay dead.

A light shines across her face, a shadow approaches. 

Adora.

She speaks coldly-  
  


“Interrogation begins in a few minutes. If you want to make a good impression, you should get up and start walking.”.

Catra doesn’t look to Adora, still laying down. “Ok.”.

Adora is taken aback, she didn’t expect Catra to be this...compliant.   
  


Catra stands, the guards grab her by the arms. Adora almost forgets to follow, Catra was frustrating her. She wasn’t acting as she should and it...she just didn’t know.   
  


In the courtroom waited Castaspella, and the princesses. Catra was thrown onto her knees, she kept her head bowed.   
  


“We will begin with a truth spell, Catra will then discuss the Horde’s and her motives. Then she will receive her judgement.”. Casta begins the spell, drawing bright circles with inscriptions inside. The spell flew it’s way onto Catra, she didn’t feel much different though.   
  


Glimmer nods to Casta and then begins the questioning, “What are the Horde’s Motives? What are they planning?”.

Catra answered, “The Horde tries to build bigger and better machinery to beat the rebellion before Horde Prime comes.”. The princesses exchange glances, Glimmer continues, “Are you telling the truth?”.

Catra answers once more, “Yes.”

Glimmer scowls, “Why did you open the portal?”. Catra’s pupils shrunk to needles. Adora grimaces. Catra responds accordingly, “I opened the portal because I wanted to defeat Adora.”   
  


Glimmer begins to tear up, “I lost my mother, all because you wanted to win. Am I right?”.   
  


Catra looks to her knees, “Yes.”.

Glimmer does her best to remain calm and figured, but the anger of not being able to kill the one who killed her mom hurt more than anything. Adora hugs Glimmer, she execrates towards Catra. Catra shivers, she looks away.

Casta continues the questioning, “Now that we’ve learned the Horde’s motives, what are yours, Catra?”

Catra looks to her knees, refusing to speak. All eyes were on her, Glimmer sniffles and makes her self tower, Adora the same. They all await Catra’s answer.   
  


Catra looks at each of the princesses in the room, but she still doesn’t comply.   
  


Glimmer becomes agitated, her fists flowing with power, “Answer the question.”.

Catra begins to laugh, “I have no motive.”.

A red shock courses through Catra’s body and she shouts, doubling over in pain.

Castaspella responds to it, “A lie. What are your motives, Catra?”

Catra looks to the tiles on the ground, she smirks. She cackles deeply and speaks in a rude manner, “You wanna know what my motives are? You say that as if I hadn’t told you 500 fucking times-“

Tears spring to Catra’s eyes-

“I’ve been here before, I know what they’re all saying, I know what they’re all doing. Do you want to know what’s the big surprise? Talk to the shadow bitch over there and she’ll tell you!”.   
  


Everyone looks to Shadow Weaver, who’s eyes have narrowed towards Catra.   
  


“Tell them! Tell them what you’ve done with me! Do it!”, Catra screamed out.   
  


Shadow Weaver speaks, “Stop this nonsense, Catra.”

Catra grows defensive, “You made me this way, you sent me back to the same goddamned months for 3 years. And guess what?! I’m not turning 19 next week, no, I’m turning 22! You wasted my life, you made me watch everyone die over and over again, and now all you have to say is “stop this nonsense, catra”? Get this- came right out of the skank’s mouth that Adora would still die no matter what I did to stop it from happening. Hey Adora! I warned you, but you NEVER listened. News flash, you die, and so does everyone else but me.” 

Catra throws her head down, panting, tears falling. The princesses all look to each other in shock, Catra did not glow red once throughout it all. Adora’s eyes soften, but gleam with un-fallen tears...Catra was telling the truth. Catra spoke up again, Her voice much more calmer, but filled with sorrow.   
  


“I warned you...I got my wish, that this would all end. But do I really want it to?”

The room was dead silent. Casta calls off the court and everyone goes to their rightful place as the court decision ends.   
  
  


.

.

The guards guarding Catra’s cell talk within themselves, “It’s bullshit, I bet she just said that just to get people’s pity or something.”, the other guard speaks up as well, “Either the truth spell was shit or she did tell the truth...weirdly, She’s kinda hot for a villain, hot people don’t have problems.”. They laugh until they see Adora in front of them, clearing her throat. “O-Oh, She-Ra! Sorry, we didn’t mean to- uh-“. They both step aside, giving Adora access to Catra’s cell.   
  


She opens the door, she finds Catra sitting, leaning on a wall. “Catra?...”, Adora’s words were no longer poisoned with malice, except with calmness. Catra’s ears flap, signifying she was listening. Adora sighs and sits beside her. “I- Catra, I believe you...and no matter how hard I try..I can’t- I’m tired of being mad at you...”. Catra hugs her knees, Adora continues, “I never hated you...you know?”. Catra looks to Adora, “That’s a lie..”. Catra scoots away from Adora a little.  
  


Adora looks down and sighs, “It’s ok if you don’t believe me...I understand. I- It’s- I just-...I don’t know..” Catra’s broken hand holds Adora’s. Adora doesn’t flinch as she looks at Catra’s butchered hand. “What happened?”, Adora asks solemnly. Catra takes her hand away slowly, it trembles with each movement. “I broke it...I haven’t gotten it treated. Not since...”.   
  


Adora wipes at her eyes, drying away her tears, “You were saving me this whole time..”. Catra looks at Adora, her eyes focused and piercing. Catra speaks quietly, “I never could save you...”. Adora sniffles and looks to Catra, “You did...I believe you..”. Catra shrinks, “No..you don’t..Just get out of here. I’ll only make things worse..”. Adora backs away a bit before exhaling all of her problems. Adora grabs Catra by her shoulders and hugs her.   
  


“W-What are you-?”, Catra is broken off by Adora. “No words..please. I don’t think I can truly stop being mad at you...but I hate that I can’t let those things go. For just this once I want this to just be nothing but us..ok? Can you do this?”. Catra nods slowly as she digs her claws into Adora’s jacket. They stay that way for a while..Catra’s eyes overflow with tears, her body vibrates a soft purr and trembles as she cries silently, hoping Adora doesn’t notice. But she does, and it breaks her heart.

The decision of the court would be announced soon..but just this moment, for just this little time, it would be just them...


	5. Their decision..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have TW’s 
> 
> It will begin when you see this: ————  
> And ends when you see this: ————
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DARK DARK DARK!!   
> Please read with caution :’>

All the princesses await nervously for the decision of the court, they knew that both Glimmer and Casta would be a part of the decision. Based on Glimmer’s current mental state, they figured it would result in something terrible for Catra. They gossip among each other, guessing Catra’s fate. Adora sat quietly, a bit anxious but level headed. Frosts spewed out insane ideas that “have” or “could” happen to Catra,

”What if they make her explode- a- and then explode her again!?”, Frosta flailed her arms all around. The princesses grimace with the image they conjured, Sea Hawk joins in, “Maybe- or she’ll be trapped underwater with the many beasts of the sea!-“.

There is a period of silence..

”All of which I know personally of course!”, Sea Hawk adds quickly, Mermista face palms. A guard comes in and places a box down on the war table, the guard speaks, “Catra’s personal belongings have been retrieved and delivered straight from the Horde.”. The guard leaves the room, Adora stares at the box. Bow gets curious, “I wonder what’s in-“. Adora quickly stops his hand from going any closer, “Wait-! Catra wouldn’t want us looking around in her things. We’ll just leave it as is and drop it at her cell.”.   
  


All the princesses but Perfuma groan or complain. Netossa brings up points, “But she’s not here, AND she’s our prisoner. She’s the co-ruler of the Horde, if anything she deserves us looking through her stuff! It’s not like she hadn’t destroyed kingdoms and such.”. Spinnerella places a hand on Netossa’s shoulder, “Now, Darling, Catra is still a person with feelings..”. The princesses start arguing, Adora tries to calm them down. Without noticing, Frosta opens the box and looks through, she takes out a video camera.

”Hey, what’s this?”, Frosta asks. Adora turns around and jumps, “Woah there! You can’t just look through-“, the camera was taken from Adora’s hands by Netossa, “Oh Come on, Adora! This is a chance to get back at her, you never know if this is what keeps all of the Hordes plans!.”. Adora realized that it may as well have contained the Horde’s plans. Adora sighs, “Fine..but if it turns out to not be the Horde’s plans, I’ll go insane.”. Netossa shrugs as she connects the video camera to a hologram, Mermista turns off the lights as if they were watching a movie.  
  


The video camera statics before it comes up with a picture, and the video begins. There sits a young teenage Catra, in one of her secret hideouts, she speaks.

”How does this even work? I’ve heard of these ‘video capturing’ things, but I never thought I’d get to see a real one until now...”

The young Catra sighs, 

“Well if this thing can hear me, I guess I’ll start with this: Adora beat me in training again today. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does, I mean- I’m happy for her you know, but when we train together I try to beat her every time. She just thinks I’m this lazy ball of fur who sits around and is ok with being 2nd place. She doesn’t know that being a force captain means just as much to me as it does to her, but no one believes in me. Much less Shadow Weaver...”

Catra quickly scratches behind her ears with her foot, “That felt a bit...relaxing, If I’m honest. Dinner is in a few minutes and today they have grey ration bars..I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like them, they’re a lot better than the brown kind. Anyways..how do you stop this thing?”.   
  


The video cuts out before another begins, the princesses look to each other before the next video begins.

Catra seemed a bit more up beat in this video, a bit more...happier. “Shadow Weaver actually said something nice to me! She told me that if I studied more that I would get a better chance at being force captain! It’s the first time my efforts have been noticed by someone other than Adora! It feels great..but at the same time, not that...great?”.

Catra sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “I want to be a Force Captain...right?”.   
  


The video cuts out before another one plays. Adora sits down, watching and listening intently. Spinerella speaks, “She looks and sounds so...innocent..”. The next video began  
  


————————

We see a sad Catra hugging herself, “Shadow Weaver whipped me again. I thought...I thought things would change the moment she acknowledged that I was trying.”, Catra’s voice cracks at the end as she forces herself to not cry. “I can’t tell Adora, because she’ll tell Shadow Weaver and then she’ll do it again.”.   
  


Catra wipes her nose and rests her head on her knees, “She always gives me one whip on my every new year. When I turn a new year, she says it’s another year that I ruin her and that she won’t let me forget..”. Catra’s eyes dilate as she pouts, tears springing her eyes. She turns around and there are 3 slash marks that broke through her clothes and into her skin. There were multiple other marks that turned a deep red, already healed. “It hurts...Shadow Weaver won’t let me go to the nurses office. I always have to lie to Adora to get her to sneak a healing kit...she thinks that I’ve been getting into fights.”.

Catra turns around to face the camera, “I’m glad I get to talk to you...at least you won’t hurt me.”.

————————

the video ends.. Adora could feel her heart in her stomach, as did the others. The next video played, this time, it was Catra from 3 years ago. It was a huge time skip..

”I almost don’t remember all the stuff I recorded on this thing, it was probably only like 2 video captures, but it was still shocking. I’m surprised this thing still even works- but anyways- Adora stole a skiff for me! We went out to ride it just a while ago, but she started acting all...weird. I’m scared that she got hurt because of me. She fell out after she or I drove it into a tree and so on so forth...”

Catra pauses before continuing,

”When I’m around Adora, I always feel all tingly inside and I feel all red. It’s like- Uh-...it’s like ants are in my stomach doing backflips or something. It sounds weird, but it makes sense. I wonder if I’m the only one who feels that, I wonder what it means..I always feel all giddy when I realize that Adora stole a skiff just to make me feel better..to know that she’d go that far just to cheer me up makes me feel those ants even more. Now I’m getting dizzy, so-“

the video cuts off-

————————

Adora, now knowing the things she didn’t know back then, blushes as she realizes that Catra had a crush on her back then. The princesses notice this, the next video begins...with a shock they realize that there’s another huge time skip.. Catra in her new outfit.   
  


She sits more formally now and has a more stern expression.   
  


“I got what I wanted...”

there is a long pause as she thinks of what to say...

”It’s stupid...but...I always wanted to live like every other kid, I never even knew what that meant. I’m supposed to be happy, I got what I wanted but I’m not happy. And Scorpia keeps hovering over me and talking about Entrapta like she’s just trying to make me feel worse!”.   
  


An older cadet speaks to her from afar, he walks closer, “Hey...I like the way you talk...wanna chat with me a bit, girly?”.

Catra curses at the man, “Fuck off.”   
  
  


The older cadet pauses a bit before walking forward and grabbing Catra by her shoulder, Catra tugs away from the man. “What are you doing!? Get your hands off of me!”. Catra kicks the man on his knee and he stumbles away with an insult, “Slut.”.

Catra smoothes down her hair before she meets back to the camera, “Mother fucking creep...”. Catra sighs, “The worst part is, is that this isn’t even the first time something like this has happened to me. I swear, the Fright Zone is crawling with horny squids..”.

Catra sighs, she removes her mask.   
  


“I wish I was good...”

the video begins to glitch out, the princesses become confused. 

It stops and flashes on images of death...like Catra had said. Adora’s decapitated head appears, we cut back to Catra, “I want-“, Bow’s legs parted from his body appear, the images flash, but are not missed. The princesses quickly stop the video, everyone in the room breathes heavily and fearfully..the lights are quickly turned back on. They check the date of the video...it was the day of Elberon..the day Catra warned them about.   
  
  


————————

No words were exchanged...

Castaspella and Glimmer walk in with the news on the decision. 

”We’ve spoke and agreed upon a solution. Bring Catra to the courtroom...”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head cannon that Catra kept a video diary out of an old camera she found while exploring the Fright Zone lol


	6. Hope?...

Spinerella holds a not so secretly crying Frosta. Glimmer notices the energy in the room..she becomes confused and worried, “What’s going on?”. Adora clenches her shaking hand and speaks, “We were looking through a video camera that Catra owned...we saw something disturbing...”. Glimmer’s eyebrows furrow, “Bring her out.”.

Adora stands to differ, “Glimmer, we should review the footage, something is-“. Glimmer looks Adora in the eyes, “Bring her out.”, she emphasized every word. Adora stood back, shocked. Bow puts a calming hand to Glimmer’s shoulder, “Glimmer, hear her out. I saw what happened too...this is serious. What Catra had said showed up in the video camera...we need to review the footage for what it’s worth.”.

Glimmer sighs, she looks to Castaspella and they grab the video camera in the middle of the war table. They play the last video where the supposed ‘serious’ thing happened, but nothing occurred, not anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. The princesses in the room begin to argue over what they saw.   
  
  


Was it even real? Or just a collective hallucination, no one believed them..

.

.

.

.

.

Catra banged her head on the wall repeatedly, the guards complain. But she didn’t care, maybe she really did want to be miserable, but she could never admit that. The words that came from Adora stuck with her, she never hated Catra. The part of her that wanted to be happy accepted that and relished in it, but the former didn’t.   
  


She couldn’t figure out why or how things were the way they were.   
  


_Thump_

Why it was she who lived and walked through the 3 years of living hell.   
  


_Thump_

The three years masked as months...then weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds.

_Thump_

She could kill herself right now, and she would stay that way. But her left arm ached badly from it’s mistreatment. She’s broken it time and again and never got it treated, she could barley move it.   
  


_Thump_

The only thing keeping her alive was the newfound hope Adora had given her...

_Silence  
  
_

Hope...

The doors swing open as Castaspella walks in to inform Catra...

”The decision has been made, follow me to the courtroom.”.   
  


So she did just that. She followed. Her mind raced with thoughts, memories that plagued her very existence, yet, seemed to define who she was. She stood to attention, having made it to the court.   
  
  


She stands in front of every judge in Brightmoon.   
  


The princesses look worried...but why?   
  


They shouldn’t have been worried for her, or her decision. They should be happy, why aren’t they happy?   
  


.

.

Why wasn’t she happy?   
  


.

.

”We’ve gathered you all here today to bring light to the war criminal: Catra. The former cadet, Force Captain, and Second in Command. Catra is currently 19 years of age, making her a legal adult. She stands at five feet, two inches tall. She has magicat ancestry and was taken into the Horde by Shadow Weaver when she was 3. Catra is an orphan, she has no known parents or family.”

Beads of sweat ran down Adora’s face, nervous for the result.   
  


“Catra, as a child, was seen as troublesome. Catra had been a victim to physical and mental abuse under the hands of the Horde, often relying on her friend, Adora, to help her. Catra is below the normal weight of a magicat due to neglect from her time in the Horde. Although, Catra was known to be disrespectful, and incompetent, never listening to her superiors which led to punishments that denied her food.”

The princesses fumbled with what they had, no matter...the decision was coming eventually.   
  


“Even so, Catra’s past does not justify her actions in this future. Catra’s charges will be revealed as so: 

Catra is charged with destroying the gate of Sealineas, causing it’s inhabitants to flee. Multiple families were separated and destroyed.

  
Catra is charged with attacking the Whispering Woods and the destruction of Bright Moon and attempted infiltration of the Brightmoon rune stone.

Catra is charged with kidnapping Adora, and endangering multiple princesses in other attacks.   
  


Catra is charged with opening the portal which resulted in the downfall of Queen Angella, mother of Princess Glimmer, now known as Queen Glimmer.   
  


Catra is charged with multiple invasions all around Etheria. Which all count as their own case, hence a charge for each and every invasion planned by the Horde’s second in command, Catra.”.

Catra bowed her head in shame, but she stayed silent.   
  


The judge adjusts themselves in their seat and clears their throat, “We used all of this information given to us and came with a solution with our Queen and Castaspella, the court has made or held their word. Catra is hereby decreed by judge: 35 years in solitary confinement.”

The judge slams their hammer and the court is released. Catra keeps her head bowed, seemingly not affected by their words. Her hand shakes with the want to claw at her own neck. Adora’s heart drops...

Solitary Confinement...

She watches as the guards harshly grasp at Catra and drag her away. Adora wants to so desperately call after them, to stop them, do something, but she’s frozen. Her body goes numb, and now it’s all she can feel at the moment...

Bow’s tracker pad beeps, an alert appears.

”Horde Bots spotted at Elberon, habitants in danger” 


	7. So lonely..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!! 
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation, suicidal thoughts, masturbation, vomiting, eating disorders, isolation, self harm, insanity.

Elberon...Catra shook her head. It was the 11th...

shit.

She tugged at the guards restraints sharply, she couldn’t let it happen. Not again. Tears burned her eyes as she continued to counteract each guard’s attempt. Their hold on her was too strong, and her left arm was in no condition to move, it laid limp numbly. She is thrown roughly into her cell, she stays on her knees.   
  


The door slams shut, she quickly runs to the door and pounds on it, screaming. “LET ME OUT! PLEASE, ADORA! DON’T GO! SOMEONE, LET ME OUT!”. Her screams dispersed all throughout the cell, the guards ignored her. Catra kicked at the door, crying, she continues to desperately bellow to anyone who would hear. Her throat bleeding from the harsh use.   
  


“YOU MOTHER FUCKERS.” 

Catra threw herself at the door once more before she sat in defeat, crying as her left arm went completely purple and numb. She began to plead more quietly, but still audible, “Please...someone. Adora,...Don’t go.”.

She began to scream more loudly and continued her onslaught at the door, pounding it roughly.   
  


.

.

.

.

Night fell, Catra leaned her head against the cold door, tears spilling. She was certain Adora had died, it was too late. She banged her head against the door roughly, weeping.   
  


Her tears being the only comfort.   
  


.

The next day passed rather slow, but she didn’t care. She laid on the bed provided and stared blankly at the ceiling, her tears having dried up. But she’d find herself crying that night once more, remembering that Adora was gone..

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ?? night was more colder, less inviting. Catra’s left arm was numb, cold..lifeless. The soup that was given through the door’s delivery spot was never warm either. Everything was cold, her own body no longer emitted heat. Her fur dampened and bristled at it’s unruly state. But she’d cry again that night, and her tears would warm her cheeks until the next cold day hit and start everything all over again.   
  


.

.

.

Catra lost track of how long it had been since she had been admitted. No guards spoke, nor did they make a noise. It was quiet, too quiet. Her ears rang with every slight sound, and her body ached when she tried to connect with whoever was out there.   
  


She wasn’t allowed visitors, she hadn’t seen a person in a while. She hadn’t touched anything else other than the dusty stone walls that caved her in and kept her trapped. She’s counted them, named them, hallucinations jumped around the small cell. Her eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness, she’s stared at it, letting it draw dark circles into her sight.  
  


She had no clothes other than the ones she wore since the day she came here. A certain name was stuck at the back of her mind, screaming out her name. It made her sad, angry...happy. She didn’t know, didn’t understand it. How long had she been here?   
  


.

.

She paced around the room, grasping at her head and pulling out strands of hair. Adora...  
  


She couldn’t believe she almost forgot about her. She looked to a shard of glass on the ground, acting as a mirror. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes dull, and her face...longer and slender. She looked older. More mature. How long had she been here?   
  


.

.

  
A new smell scared her, a new noise scared her, a new sight scared her, her memories scared her. Her memories...they felt like dreams, as if they never actually happened. Adora began as a person she knew and loved and continued on as an imaginary friend she created one day. She would use her own hand to scratch behind her ears, pretending it were Adora. She would purr and lean into the hand but burst into tears, feeling how cold her hand was.   
  


She knew Adora wasn’t cold, so why was she so cold? She began to scratch furiously, she began to bleed under her ear. She cut half off her skin on her ear off, ripping it a bit. She stopped.   
  


She looked at her hand, it began to tremble. She went into a rage filled with sorrow and confusion. She banged on all the walls, screaming, crying.   
  


.

.

.

She doesn’t know why her imaginary friend, Adora, left. She hadn’t come back, but she said she would be back. So why wasn’t she back? Did she hate her? Catra cried, Adora hated her. Right?   
  


.

.

.

Catra began to forget a few things...a few memories. It was like they’d never happened. Even so, Adora still remained in her mind. Something it could never let go of. But Adora left, so she created a new imaginary friend named Shadow Weaver, this one told her everything she knew she was: “useless”, “selfish”, “ill”. The shadowy friend had no warmth to her, not like Adora. No friend was like Adora.   
  


.

.

.

How long ago was it?

The Battle of Elberon?   
  


Where the bots would eventually explode and kill her?

Adora?   
  


Catra began to think.   
  


She begins to recall some memories. Most of them were of Adora...the last she had was multiple memories of Adora dying. Her friend died...she sobbed into her arms as she hugged herself.   
  


I’m going insane..

.

.

Catra soon had to remove her clothes, they were growing a bit bigger and no longer held a pleasant smell. She doesn’t remember the last time she ate, was it yesterday? A week ago? She doesn’t know. She rocked back and forth on the dusty stone floor, left in her brassieres and nether garments.   
  


She began to have...thoughts. Often sticking her hand into her nether area to relieve herself, actually believing it was Adora’s hand. She would cry out Adora’s name as her back arched, but it always ended with her bawling. A part of her remembers how she got here, to this point, and it kept her awake. Situated.   
  


Bowls gathered on the corner of the small room, the food uneaten going bad.   
  
  


.

.

Her stomach growled and moved in an unnatural manner. She retched, with nothing but a string of dribble coming out. She stood by the toilet..but nothing came out. So she stuck her fingers down her throat, letting stomach acid through her throat and into the toilet. Her ears rang from the sound.   
  


She covered her ears in a panic, falling over. The noise was too much...her stomach felt so full, but so empty, everything was too much. 

Tears spilled into the toilet bowl as she picked herself up, looking at herself in the unkept mirror. She looked insane...how long had she been here?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was asleep, when she heard it. 

The door opening. 

It was open. Someone walked in, she cried, afraid...

They spoke, then they took her out of the cell. She began to panic, everything was too big, too...bright. She blinked, eyes unfocused. What was happening? 


	8. If she were honest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER!! This chapter will make people scream tho so be careful :>
> 
> This is also a bit of a ‘calm’ chapter!
> 
> TW/ Implied and referenced suicide, implied and referenced mental illness, mentions of sexual abuse, death mentions.

The Princesses didn’t go to where the bots were...rather they evacuated the whole town. Taking Catra’s warning into mind.. Adora was alive..barley. Was she destined to death?   
  


No...she was destined to be the hero...but she couldn’t save Catra. 

That night, Adora cried. For that moment she wasn’t the hero...she was just Adora. And that meant more than any praise she could have gotten. 35 years...Catra would be gone for 35 years.

The thought made her sobs more violent, her body racked with tremors and panic. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to hold Catra, and hug her and never let her go. She couldn’t imagine the pain Catra must’ve been feeling. She didn’t know if Catra would last 35 years in solitary confinement. 35 years seemed so long...so cruel..

So she fought for Catra like Catra did for her.   
  


.

.

”Glimmer, no one deserves this! Please, think about it!”, Adora pleads with Glimmer. They walk down the hall as Glimmer tries to remain calm, and keep that for everyone’s own good. “Adora! Stop it! Catra- she’s a criminal! She killed my mother! She hurt my friends- she hurt you!”. Adora stepped back, “You don’t have to forgive her...but she saved us, she saved me! From-“. Glimmer scoffs, “Oh from what? A ‘potential future’? ‘A vision she saw one day for 3 years’? She’s nothing but a liar! The sooner you see that, the better off you’ll both be!”.

They both stared at each other for a moment, a tense silence filled the halls. Adora furrows her eyebrows, “Do you hear yourself right now, Glimmer?”. Glimmer rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, forcing herself not to look at Adora, “I know what I said. The decision is done, and we can’t do anything about it. I don’t regret it and I won’t apologize.”.

Adora turns around, angry, leaving Glimmer alone.

Glimmer’s demeanor falters as her arms hang from her sides, she frowns watching Adora leave. Her anger for Catra substantiated as she remembered what it was all about...Catra. She walked the opposite direction, not looking back, nor stopping to greet any princesses or soldiers.   
  


At some point she does stop walking....

She looks up and sees her mother’s mural. Even the beautifulest of paintings never captured the true urbanity that was Angella... She felt hot tears roll down her face as she prayed so hard inside her mind. If she were honest...she didn’t know what she was doing. Becoming Queen happened so fast...too fast. Angella was never supposed to leave, never supposed to sacrifice herself. Never...if it weren’t for Catra, she’d be there..she’d know what to do with her. How to fix what she doesn’t understand...like Adora’s relationship with Catra.

.

.

.

.

Adora never stopped trying to get Catra out, it’s been 5 years now. Glimmer still didn’t listen, nor did she want to. Catra killed her mother, and letting her go would mean that she won. She couldn’t let that happen. Adora leaves over and over again, dejected, but determined.   
  


Adora couldn’t stop..not for any reason. Catra was waiting in that cell, alone. 5 years, alone. She’s not about to leave her, not again. She always brought it up in war meetings, made a whole case, got all the judges in a courtroom but in the end it all depended on Glimmer’s decision and her decision was always ‘no’.   
  


Adora cried for Catra, though they were still technically enemies..

.

.

but it all started with a lie 13 years later.   
  


The lie that Catra had killed herself...not really a lie, but more of a rumor.   
  


That’s what stopped Adora...the utter thought that Catra may have been dead in her cell. The thought that she died all alone. With the thought that she was dead..

.

.

.

.

Glimmer didn’t know, but she felt that Catra was still alive. Seeing Adora so sad made her feel partially at fault. It was true that Solitary Confinement Cells were a way of indirect torture, but she never thought Catra would kill herself...she was too prideful...

Out of curiosity, Glimmer had passed by Catra’s cell, she looked through the 1 way mirror. Catra was on the ground, crying and rocking back and forth...she had no clothes on. Her claws scrabbled at her skin and tore away at her flesh. Glimmer jumped back, fearful...she did this to her. To her and Adora...

Confused and scared, Glimmer made her way back to her mother’s mural, praying and crying for an answer. For something to show her what she was supposed to do, guide her hand to the right decisions. She prayed that her mother would somehow answer...

but she didn’t. The only sound being was her heavy breathing and holy whispers. She quickly wipes her eyes, clearing her cheeks. She took one last look at the mural before leaving completely...

.

.

.

.

It took one year...one year for Glimmer to make that decision, the one she should’ve made years ago....

As painful as it might’ve felt, she released Catra.   
  


Not wanting the guards to alarm her, she went and got her herself.   
  


She sees the way Catra seemed to be so afraid of her. Her eyes were so...dull and lifeless. Her bones peaked through her body and her hair was unkept. Her ears folded back as she cried. Glimmer tried to reassure her to no avail, but did eventually get her on the wheelchair supplied. She rolled her all throughout the castle.   
  


Catra blinked, the world around her being too bright. A pang of sympathy shot through Glimmer...

They made it to the guest bathroom, she picked up soap and a damp rag. Catra didn’t move, she just let Glimmer clean her. Her ears folded back, the noise was too much, she began to panic. Glimmer didn’t know what to do if she were honest. She tried calming Catra down, but the only thing that worked was blindfolding her.   
  


it brought her comfort.. 

Glimmer had taken her to a doctor and psychiatrist. They both concluded the worst...Anorexia, Severe Depression, Severe PTSD, they also did tests around Catra’s bones and body. It showed that these symptoms were not new and had been going on since she was around 11 or 12, tests showed that Catra may have been abused before she turned 7 due to untreated damage on her insides and a few skin tears that have scarred.   
  


She almost threw up with all of the new information, it was...a lot. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Catra didn’t have the best childhood but this was...wrong. She began to see Catra as more of a human than a villain. God knows she herself has made mistakes, but so did Catra. Her hate for Catra began to diminish...not out of pity, but out of understanding.   
  


Before revealing Catra to Adora, she spent a few days with her. Taking her out for a walk around the garden, accompanying her to her therapy sessions. Catra remained mostly quiet, until this one day where she did speak.   
  


.

.

.

”I want to climb the tree...”.

Her voice was soft, but hoarse. Glimmer only looked as Catra stared at the big tall tree they were next to. Slowly, Catra began to lift her limbs, but they trembled. She could barley move, her body still on the wheelchair. Glimmer decided to help, slowly grasping the frail girl’s arms. She helped her climb, supporting her back as Catra shakily grabbed branches. They both sat on the tree branch, covered in blossoms. Catra looked around, her claws digging into the branch. They both stayed there a while.   
  


The sun set across the horizon, Catra teared up. “Adora...”. Glimmer looked to Catra who was trembling. Out of her better judgment, she hugged the smaller girl and patted her back.   
  


Maybe it was time...

.

.

.

.

Since taking back the Fright Zone for the Scorpian Kingdom, Scorpia held her first princess prom. Everyone gathered around, enjoying the festivities and the dancing. Adora stayed off to the side with Bow, a drink in her hand. She sighed...being there reminded her of Catra...a lot. “You ok?”, Bow asks. Adora jumps out of her unconsciousness and quickly replies, being sure to not worry her friend, “Yeah, I’m good.”. Bow raises an eyebrow, “You can’t fool me with a face like that! Spill.”. Adora sighs, “It’s just...the last time we had a princess prom- When they...well the Horde kidnapped you and Glimmer. I saw-“. Bow interrupts, “Catra?”, Adora nods, “Yeah, I-“, Bow interjects again, “Adora- No- Look!”

He points, “Catra!”.

Catra was next to Glimmer, seemingly afraid. Adora stood straight, her heart beating in her ears...

Then..Catra saw her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re close to the end!! Prepare for some more angst then...>;D 
> 
> In all, Catra spent 14 years locked away in solitary instead of 35.
> 
> This chapter was most basically Glimmer taking care of someone she felt she hated with her dear life only to figure out that they weren’t that much different. Hence, a road to recovery and forgiveness, and understanding. I believe Glimmer spent about a month taking care of Catra before she decided Catra was stable and ok enough to be able to be out on her own.


	9. Forgiveness?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME TW FOR THIS CHAPTER//
> 
> BUT ALSO A HUUUGGGEE SPOILER TOOO
> 
> Tw:
> 
> Death, suicide, explicit suicide

Adora couldn’t believe her eyes...Catra was there, right there. She was as alive as ever...but pale...what happened to her in that cell? Adora couldn’t find the courage she stacked up all those years in thinking what she would do and say if she saw Catra again. There were so many emotions, but she couldn’t cohere one. She just stared, in shock. Catra didn’t break her eye contact with Adora...she slowly approached. Adora became nervous, then almost ran, filling in the gap between them.   
  


When they did meet on mutual ground, no words were exchanged. Adora just stared at Catra...so surprised, happy, sad...maybe even mad. This whole situation never changed the fact that they were still enemies, but for now...they were just Adora and Catra. But...this Catra wasn’t like herself. Catra reached out and started touching Adora’s face, Adora jumped a bit at the sudden revelation, but didn’t falter. She just awkwardly looked around her wondering what was going on. Her hands just explored her face, Catra’s face herself was mostly blank.   
  


Adora began to speak, “C-Catra?”. Catra didn’t respond or show any emotion or even any sign to know that she was listening, she kept her hands on Adora’s face. Just then does Adora realize Catra was wearing ear plugs. She stepped back a bit, Catra had tears forming in her eyes as her once mono face became one of emotion. Catra still continued to touch Adora’s face then her arms and hands. Tears rolled down Catra’s face as she looked back to Adora. Adora stood, shocked, but relieved. Catra then threw herself onto Adora, hugging her.   
  


Adora became conflicted but returned the hug anyways. Catra was here...in her arms. So much had to be said but there wasn’t enough time...not enough space. Adora held Catra’s hand and led her to a quieter place...their old bunk room. Catra was a bit afraid but trusted Adora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once in silence, Catra removed the ear plugs. The sound of the air ventilation making her ears ring. It was loud, she covered her ears. Adora became worried, “Hey- You ok?”. Catra looked to Adora and nodded, “I-I’m ok...”. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Adora broke the silence..

”I don’t know how to feel about this..”. Adora buried her head in her hands, Catra watched sadly. Catra turned away, fearful of meeting Adora’s fierce eyes, “It’s not exactly a field trip for me either...”. Adora looks to Catra, pitifully, though she’d never admit that to Catra’s face. Adora responds, “I can imagine...you...I-...I don’t know what to say...”. Catra began to tremble, “How long was I gone?”. Adora felt hesitant to respond but did anyways, “Y-You were gone for 14 years...I thought you died in there..”. Catra laughs darkly but soft, “I tried to...”. Catra hugged her knees, a comfort to her.   
  


Adora was a bit shocked with that answer, but didn’t push Catra for anything. She figured Catra had a lot on her plate, being gone for 14 years in isolation was most likely traumatizing, but even now she couldn’t understand why she had this lingering anger from Catra’s actions in the war. The war was over, and Catra was different now since she revealed she was saving Adora...right?   
  
  


Adora sighs and looks away from Catra as well, she rested her head on her fist. “There was so much I wanted to say to you, Catra..funny how I can’t seem to think of a single thing now, huh?”. Catra didn’t laugh or react, she just sat there, but she did respond eventually, “Being in that place...I felt like I was going insane. I-“.

Catra paused as she laughed, tears springing to her eyes as she did-

”I actually started hallucinating and forgot about you for months, until I remembered about you one day and made you an imaginary friend..”. Catra’s voice strained and quivered as she forced herself to continue, “I tried killing my self when I was so sure you died. But I didn’t have the effort, or the strength. I couldn’t eat, and that only led to me becoming sick and throwing up what little I had in me.”. Adora listened intently...

Catra’s voice broke as she sobbed out-

”I was so scared when I was starting to forget about you and everything else. I thought- I thought I was going to die there, alone, I thought I’d never get to apologize for everything and die without telling you...I-..”

Catra faced Adora, but she couldn’t quite get the words out, but Adora understood right as she said it.

”I love you...”.

Adora didn’t know how to feel, she loved Catra as well, but...did she forgive her? That was an entirely different story..it was all going too fast. Catra opened the portal, she hurt her friends, she hurt her...but she also saved her and let her escape. It was too much for her to handle. Without thinking, Adora stormed out of the room, angry, confused, and left Catra behind.

Catra’s heart thudded in her ears as her limbs became heavier by the minute...

Above it all...her worst fear came true...She wasn’t loved by someone she loved all her life. From the moment she could remember, it was always Adora. Adora was always her top priority, their friendship meant everything to Catra. But it wasn’t Adora’s top priority, the little hope that she had that maybe she’d be at least one of her priorities had shattered into never being one in the first place. She covered her ears from the oncoming echo of the slam of the door, it came a little too late.   
  


Adora was gone and Catra was alone once more.

.

.

.

.

Adora didn’t immediately regret leaving Catra there, it wasn’t until she was on the balcony of the Scorpian kingdom that she realized just how harsh she was.. but she didn’t know what to think. Familiar footsteps made their way closer to her, Glimmer.   
  


“You probably saw Catra...just now..”.

Adora turned around, and nodded, her facial expression neutral. “I had so much to say to her but I just couldn’t. I guess...I’m not over what she’s done in the past.”. Glimmer understood exactly what Adora felt...but the worst part was, was that all the anger stifled inside of her would never be worth it in the end. Not without forgiveness. So she told her experience...  
  


”Catra actually apologized to me, you know?”. Adora’s head shot up from where it was and looked to Glimmer, “What?”. Glimmer smiled sadly, “She didn’t say it clearly, her first night out of the cell. I was wheeling her throughout the castle and we passed by my mother’s mural. She was apologizing..not only to me but to the mural.”.   
  


Adora tilted her head, “So you forgave her after she apologized?”. Glimmer shook her head, “No way.”. She sighs. “What made me forgive her...was understanding. I understood her at some point, and it made me see her as less than the villain I wrote her out to be...she’s like all of us. We make mistakes, we laugh, we cry, we get angry, we’re emotional. And so was Catra. I didn’t forget what she did, how could I? But I do forgive her because I understand her. I understand that she’s not who she was before and when I saw that...I felt like I made the right choice letting her go..not only because she was sorry, but because it was as clear as day that she wants to change. That’s what made me forgive her...”.   
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

Adora could never understand Catra...Catra was so elusive, she was always shut out or isolated on her own terms, except for when there was Adora. She had learned some years ago that Catra may have had a crush on her when they were younger, now? She was sure of it, Catra confessed to her, but she, herself, left. On _her_ own terms. Did it feel good?...not really.   
  


Adora loves Catra, more than she’ll probably admit. She was always charmed by Catra’s nature. Her fluffy-messy hair, mismatched eyes, agile mind and physics. But most notably, her attitude and behavior. Catra’s softness was reserved for her and her only, Catra was special to her, no doubt. She changed though, she was this power hungry villain for so long and now to have her suddenly confess her love to her? Granted there were a ton in between. Catra had relived 3 months for 3 years for her.   
  


That was enough proof of her love for her, but Adora? She could write a whole book on why she loved Catra, and why she would always love her. But there was something missing...forgiveness. Adora explored the Fright Zone, thinking to herself.. Wondering...’Can I forgive her?’...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The party was soon coming to an end...Adora had a long thought process. Forgiveness was hard...especially for something and someone like this. She walked through the corridors, sliding her hand across the walls. Catra...

Catra...

Adora recalls so many good things of Catra...but most of all she sees a hurt girl who defended her pain and herself from the world by lashing out...this was understanding..

All those late nights she’d come back after Shadow Weaver’s punishments and curl up at the foot of Adora’s bed. Shivering. All those times Adora said they could stop if she learned to be more respectful, she realizes how Catra may have felt hearing her say that. She felt like punching herself for saying something so idiotic. Maybe this was why Catra felt like Adora didn’t care about her anymore..especially when she left.   
  


.

.

She left...she left Catra behind with all the people she said she’d protect her from. Adora stopped walking. This was understanding. Her heart began to beat faster...

With a beat, she ran to where she last saw Catra.   
  


Although she doesn’t forgive Catra all the way, she wants her to know that she still loves her, that she does love her too. That she-

  
  


Adora stood...her legs trembling beneath her...

She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking.   
  


  
  


Catra hanged herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRYYYYYYY :’0 
> 
> EXPECT MORE ANGST COMING :’00


	10. My fear..

Days had passed since Catra’s suicide. There was a funeral held, but only Adora, Glimmer and Bow attended. Adora, although, stayed a bit longer. They had a closed casket, Catra’s lifeless body inside of it. Adora disobeyed the rules and opened the casket after everyone was gone. None of the funeral workers cared that she did...Catra wasn’t important to them. Adora ran her fingers along the crimson coffin and slowly opened it. Catra...She looked so peaceful...so serene. Adora didn’t cry at the funeral nor after she found Catra dead...it wasn’t until hours after the funeral did she realize what exactly she was feeling. She broke down that night, Catra was really gone. She couldn’t help but feel it was her fault for what happened to Catra...

She couldn’t save her in the end.

She craved Catra’s touch, she wanted to hear her purrs, to see her smile again, to see her beat her in a race, triumph in a won battle simulation, hear her raspy voice just one more time. It wasn’t possible...

So days after that she visited Catra’s grave, always bringing her a piece of candy or a flower. Catra had a sweet tooth, she enjoyed sweets...

.

.

.

_They were 10.. Catra was so innocent, and wild, clueless about the cruel future and current reality.._

_“Catra, look at this!”, Adora held up a bag of candy she got from Shadow Weaver for winning simulations 5 times in a row. Catra sniffed the bag, and retaliated a bit, swiping her paw at the bag for it to swing, “What is that? Are those a new kind of ration bar?”, Catra asks with a tilt of her head. Adora giggles, “No! Shadow Weaver says it’s called candy!”.  
  
  
_

_Adora quickly searches through the bag and pulls out a piece, “Here, try one!”. Catra sniffed the candy before stuffing it into her mouth, her pupils became hilariously wide and she went on a sugar rush. She pounced all over the place and ran up and down the hallways before crashing into a deep sleep, purring. Adora thought it was pretty funny and cute, so whenever she got a candy or other sweet, she’d give some to Catra. There was absolutely no doubt that Catra loved candy, so given the chance Adora always snuck her one._

_._

_._

_._

Adora sniffed at the memory...gods did she miss Catra...she was only here for a day before it was taken away from her. Her freedom was short lived. Adora fell on her knees in front of the tombstone, she laid right next to the dirt patch which covered Catra’s coffin. Adora cried. She cried for Catra. For all the words unsaid...for all the regretful moments, the angry ones...

She didn’t care about anything anymore...

That’s when she learned forgiveness...but it was a bit late...too late...

A dark voice boomed through her ears, 

“A bit pointless crying over someone who’s no longer here isn’t it, Adora?”.   
  


Adora wiped her eyes and angrily glared at the woman standing before her...Shadow Weaver.   
  


Adora didn’t respond, so Shadow Weaver continued to belittle Catra, “I never thought it would come to this. Seems that she’s finally seen the truth..I saw her all along as what she really was...useless.”.   
  


Adora snapped, “STOP IT.”. Shadow Weaver steps back a bit, startled at Adora’s valor. Shadow Weaver only narrowed her eyes as Adora continued, “JUST STOP. How can you say that? Catra is gone, and you’re still trying to hurt her.”. Adora begins to walk away, “Don’t you have enough?”. 

  
Shadow Weaver didn’t respond, rather she glared at Catra’s tombstone, until she did find the words, “I only wanted for Catra to be stronger, I raised her to be ruthless, but never have I failed until today..I am not sorry for what happened to Catra.”. Adora’s fists trembled, nails breaking her skin.   
  


Then...a purpose lit Adora’s path again...  
  


”Shadow Weaver...send me back.”

Shadow Weaver stepped back, a bit shocked, she tried to counter her argument, “You know I can’t do-“.   
  


“-YES YOU CAN- You did it- with Catra. You were the one who sent her back three months, send me back a few days.”.

She all but complied, turning her head away from Adora.   
  


“That is not how it wor-“. Before she could finish the sentence, Adora grabbed Shadow Weaver by her collar, “No! I know you have more magic, I know you’re hiding it! You’ve used it on Catra, use it on me.”. Adora spat out every word, almost like a threat, it honestly scared Shadow Weaver. There was fear yet anger in Adora’s eyes, as much as she hated to admit it, she felt afraid of what Adora might do to her if she didn’t comply.   
  


“There is no guarantee this will hold out for the entire timeline. I give 20 hours and no more...I have little magic on me and any more could destroy me on the spot..”

So she stood back and drew an incantation in the air. Each symbol being carved, Adora was afraid to say the least, but she needed to save Catra. This is her chance, her chance to make things right. She wasn’t about to mess it up...not ever. Catra needed her and she walked away...  
  


She walked away...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adora woke up with a gasp, a cold sweat brimming her forehead. She quickly wipes at it, then rubs her eyes roughly..she made it. But did she? Adora got up from the bed quickly and looked to the calendar...the day of Scorpia’s ball. The day Catra dies..

Adora hated herself for leaving, Catra needed her and she didn’t stay. They loved each other but neither could stay...Adora was taken from her thoughts as Bow enters the room.   
  


“Hey sleepyhead! You ready for Scorpia’s ball?”, Bow spoke with caution. He knew Adora had been sad for the longest time about Catra’s supposed death, and he didn’t want to disturb or alarm her. Adora froze in her spot, unsure of what to say. Did he-...he doesn’t remember...or rather, he doesn’t know.   
  


Adora stumbles through her words, “Y-yeah, No- I don’t think I’m ready yet..”. Shoot- she forgot the ball started early, did she oversleep?   
  


According to the clock...she did. It was 12:04 p.m.. She’s never actually slept this long, but she didn’t exactly feel refreshed upon waking up. Her mind rushed to Catra...Catra had done this for 3 years. She desperately wanted to hug her, to apologize for how she reacted. She wanted Catra to know she loved her too.   
  


So with those thoughts driving her, she stood and changed into her usual outfit. She didn’t plan on getting in a dress, Glimmer wouldn’t be around to insist..she’d be with Catra. That much she knew.. Should she go and see Catra right now? Should she go out and find her?   
  


But where could Catra have been?   
  


Was she...still in solitary?   
  


no..Nono, she got out before..right?

.

.

Adora raced through the halls, all conscious leaving her. She just needed to see Catra, wherever she was.   
  


she looked through every room and every hallway, every window, but she was no where to be seen. She took a risk...she went to Catra’s old cell, upon arriving there was a foul odor. Not enough to make her close her nose, but she still grimaced at the unpleasant scent. She looked inside, but found nothing.   
  


The tiny cell was empty..this was where Catra was. Adora walked inside further, she sat down on the small mattress provided. She smoothed her hand through the wrinkles on the blanket. The room was unkept, and there was multiple stains painting the walls, and the mirrors. There was a dead mice in the corner and the walls looked as if they’d fall out at some point. It was a miracle that they lasted so long...

There were claw marks on the wall. It wasn’t very deep, nor very visible as it was before when she first entered... Adora traced the marks, tears threatening to spill. She covered her mouth to stop the sobs from reaching outside the door. Catra was in pain...something she should’ve realized sooner.   
  


The guilt flooded in again...Catra...

Adora stood slowly, she shuffled over to a corner of the room and she grabbed Catra’s old leotard that was lying on the ground. She hugged it, falling to her knees. The smell was tainted, Catra always had a distinct smell. Like powder and gasoline for some reason. She laughed when she found out why Catra always smelled like gas..

_“Catra!”, Adora cried out. Catra came barreling into the locker rooms, “WHAT!?”. Adora held a canister of gasoline ,not realizing it wasn’t what she thought, “I found this weird perfume thingy, is it yours?”. Catra shrugged, she took the canister and sprayed it, only for it to spray directly onto her. She jumped back, slipping with a yelp. The canister fell all over the ground and spilled, Catra jumped onto Adora, afraid. She hissed at the gas, Adora laughed.  
  
_

_Catra was never able to get rid of the gas smell...mostly cause she never liked to bathe like an actual etherian.  
  
_

As the memories flooded back, it made Adora’s heart clench. Shakily, she placed the old shirt down, letting it slither from her hands and onto the dusty floor. She picked it back up again, dusting it off. She folded it and placed it where she had found it. She stood, taking one last good look at the cell before closing it. She hoped every memory spent here for Catra burned away, she hoped Catra would never feel pain nor fear ever again. She would make sure of that.   
  


.

.

.

.

.

As Adora walked through the castle, she couldn’t help but feel...scared. She was scared she would mess things up, scared that it would all end the same way. She couldn’t bear to see Catra’s broken hearted face again. She wishes she could punch herself, but it wouldn’t have been enough. She would make things right this time...

But things weren’t right...

She stopped as she realized something...the halls were changing every time she took a step. Each tiles in the hallways were different, there were chiseled woods and smooth woods and checkered woods, they kept changing...

Catra’s cell..

Adora ran back, but there was no cell. Adora knew for sure it was there but now it was gone.   
  


.

.

.

Adora didn’t have time to ponder as she was spotted by Bow, but his voice was higher..raspier...it was almost as if...

“Hey, Adora.”.

Adora jumped at the words, “What did you say?”. Bow tilted his head, confused, “Uh..I said, are you ready, Adora?”. Adora shook her head, blaming it on her fear..

fear of what exactly?...

The time was being disrupted by magic...Shadow Weaver’s magic. This wasn’t going to last long..she was afraid of losing Catra

losing Catra..

She regained her structure, and they left for the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this chapter, but next chapter is waaaayyyy better than this one :’D


	11. Here.

The music boomed, the floor vibrated, lights flickered and shone. There she was again...Adora held the drink in her hand, looking around anxiously and yet anticipating what was to come. Bow, next to her, spoke and comforted her. Almost the same exact words left his mouth like before. Adora felt a bit...lonely, knowing that she was the only one who knew what would happen. She heard that Catra felt like this too, she couldn’t believe how cruel she had been.   
  


But there wasn’t much time to think about that now...

”No, Adora, Look- Catra!”.

Catra?...She’s here..

There she was, standing anxiously. Adora wasted no time in running to her, but not really doing her best to not alarm her. Catra hadn’t actually seen Adora until she saw her running full blast towards her. Catra freaked out with a yelp and ran away. Adora stopped..

”Oops..”.

She quickly ran after Catra, being sure to not seem so intimidating this time. She followed the patter of footsteps against the metal, and then...there they were again.   
  


Adora found Catra in a small fetal position, trembling. Adora walked to Catra and sat down beside her.   
  


“Catra?..”

Catra’s ears flopped, she sat up, but didn’t make any eye contact with Adora..

”W-...Why are you talking to me?”.   
  


Adora was...surprised at the response, but didn’t falter..she had to save her.   
  


“I really missed you, Catra..I want to talk to you. And it’s ok if you don’t respond or agree, I just need you to know..”

Catra listened intently, Adora’s voice ringing her ears.   
  


“I really care about you, you know? I’m not- I’m not mad or upset..-“

Adora puts a calming hand on Catra’s shoulder,

”- You went through a lot..and maybe I didn’t realize that before. But I won’t leave you alone, ever again. I’m so sorry, Catra..”.

Albeit, Catra thought she was talking about when she left the Horde..

”I-I already forgave you for leaving the Horde.”, Adora jumped, remembering..

”I left you again...in the future..”..

_Click_

Catra’s eyes seemed to shrink, and her fur bristled, “You...Shadow Weaver’s magic...”. Adora nodded solemnly, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...but I can’t make the same mistake again..”.

Adora leaned closer, they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. Catra, instinctively, scooted back a little. Adora’s eyes were full of sadness...pain, what she says next completely muddled Catra..

”I love you too...I forgive you too. I forgive you for everything, and I love you for everything..I promise, I won’t ever leave you again.”.   
  


It was at that point that the other didn’t know they were both crying, but it was silent. Too silent. They just looked to each other and before anything could happen- Adora felt a jolt.   
  


Then cold..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was bright...a lot brighter than she thought it would be.

She looked over, but she was all alone. She was all alone. 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes

Was it all a dream?

Adora jumped out of the bed, hastily getting ready and looking through the castle frantically.   
  


Her eyes jumped from corner to corner. Only one thought plagued her mind and was on repeat as if somehow it could make it true, “Catra is here, Catra is here”

Her legs burned from the effort, her mind jumped and swirled. She began to feel dizzy and nauseous, afraid that it didn’t work. Afraid that Catra was still dead, but she cleared the thoughts as they came, she couldn’t live without Catra.   
  


She couldn’t do this again.   
  


She stopped Glimmer who was passing by, Glimmer had seemed shocked at how disheveled Adora seemed. “Adora? Are you ok?”. Adora grasped at her head, “Shadow Weaver- Whe- Where is Catra? Where is Shadow Weaver?- Is she-!”. Glimmer interrupts, “Woah- woah- slow down, Adora. Shadow Weaver...she’s gone, remember?. Catra’s just in the garden.”.

Catra’s just in the garden...

Catra was here

She never ran quicker than she did, her legs almost faltering below her. A sweat began to trickle down her neck and into her clothes as she finally made it to the garden. She looked around, almost wanting to scream out Catra’s name. That was until she saw her..and so did she.

Catra’s hair was short...did she cut it? Catra turned to look at her, she smiled so sweetly...It’s real? Tears brimmed Adora’s eyes as she made eye contact with Catra. She stood under the trees, letting it envelop her in their warmth..

”Hey, Adora.”.

Adora quickly hugged Catra, holding her head gently in her hand. She squeezed Catra a bit too tight, “Uh- Adora? Air!”. Adora let Catra go and apologized, “I’m sorry, sor-“. Catra raised an eyebrow, “Hey- why are you apologizing, Dummy?”. Adora wiped at her eyes, “I..I missed you so much..”.   
  
  


“You’re here..”

Catra took Adora’s hand, “Come. I want to show you something!”, Catra led Adora to a tree, then began to climb. Adora followed close behind, they both stopped on a branch and sat.   
  


Catra pointed towards the sky...

The sun was rising, and an array of colors with it.   
  


“Remember when we used to do this?”, Catra asked.

”Yeah...I remember..”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catra planted a quick kiss on Adora’s lips before jumping down the tree, “Race you to the training grounds!”. With that Catra was off, Adora got over her flustered state and ran after her.   
  


Everything was ok..

  
  


Everything’s ok..

They were here.

Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! As I’ve said, this was a happy ending!


End file.
